Jinx x Kid Flash One-Shots
by apersonwholikes
Summary: A collection of one-shots by a crazy fangirl who came to the ship way too late! I will take theme requests if you have any, and hope you enjoy the stories I come up with! I do not know how often I will update this, but, I have tons of ideas currently. Enjoy! jinx/kid flash jinx x kidflash flinx one shots
1. Chapter 1

One Shot—A Little Luck

' _Goddamn…!_ ' I thought to myself, ' _How did it come to this?_ '

I walked limply through Jump City, hoping for a moment of peace after the events that just took place. The wind blew lightly in my face, a slight—but evident—sting came from it that caused me to squint my eyes a bit. As I walked, I thought back to all that happened today. While I did, even I found it a little hard to believe that so much happened all in just one day. Thinking on it didn't make me feel any better, though—just worse.

I should've kept my mouth shut…I should've let it go. But, I know that it was better I be honest. Even if it hurt me; even if it hurt _us_.

My pace quickened beyond my control as I thought harder, recalling every detail—or, as much as I could, at least—of what went down. It happened at a restaurant local to the town. One I happened to go fairly often—what an idiot, that boy…

'" _Oh my god! You're Kid Flash!" Yelled a particularly happy girl. She was short, but busty, and had bright green eyes with bleach-blonde hair (obviously dyed). She was a little chunky, only a little, but it made her look even more adorable and, frankly, attractive._

 _"That's right, I am!" Kid Flash replied. He had a smug look on his face when he did so._

 _The girl 'squeed' a bit more before asked for an autograph. That's when more came over. One, a tall brunette with an even bigger chest. Another was also blonde, though her hair was shorter, darker, and she had wide—and I mean wide—brown eyes and long eyelashes that just wouldn't stop fluttering._

 _I happened to pass by just as the girls began oh-so-obviously flirting with him. And Kid Flash loved it. The attention, the girls. He's so full of himself, it's ridiculous._

 _I squinted my eyes as I thought, 'Am I seeing this right?' Kid Flash, my boyfriend, was flirting with three other girls right in front of me. My face felt warmer—probably red by now—and I imagined smoke bursting out of my ears and nose. 'What the hell?!'_

 _I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, just waiting for him to notice my presence. 'You're kidding, right?!' I thought. This guy…! He makes me so mad sometimes! Those around me could see the pink glow my eyes let off, but I decided to control_ _ **that**_ _part of me._

 _Then, I helped him out a little by clearing my throat and tapping his shoulder. Still, with a grin on his face, he turned around as quick as he could run, looking me right in the eye._

 _My gaze didn't falter, not once, but his did. That's when he knew._

 _"Oh! Jinxy, hey! What's up?" He smiled at me innocently, turning around completely to face me properly—though, there was nothing 'proper' about him._

 _"'What's up'?' That's all you have to say?" I spoke with extra emphasis in the word 'all', causing a raised eyebrow from Kid Flash in return. (Wish I could do that…)_

 _"What do you mean?" He said, that stupid grin never leaving his stupid face—stupid-cute._

 _I rolled my eyes. 'You're_ _ **kidding**_ _?!' I thought once more. This. Guy._

 _I sighed, trying not to sound too rude as I spoke._

 _"Isn't there anywhere we could talk in private?" I said in a lower tone than my usual girl-ish voice._

 _Both of his eyebrows raised at that—I guess he wasn't expecting that—before his face went back to its usual look._

 _"Oh! Sure thing, Slow-Poke!" He said as he grabbed my wrist and used his super speed to take me to his home, all the way in Keystone-fricken-City._

 _Trying to regain my composure, I placed my hand on my head, breathing a bit quicker than just a second ago—and my heart beating quicker, too._

 _"Warn me next time, damn it!" I said to him, for a split second forgetting I was even angry._

 _"Whoops, sorry 'bout that!" He replied._

 _"Uh-huh…" I mumbled, keeping me gaze on the floor for a moment longer. Once I had completely regained my composure, and stood up straight, I looked my boyfriend right in his captivating, light blue eyes._

 _"So, what'd you want to talk about, Slow-Poke?" He asked me. (I'm not all that fond of the nickname, but, it's better than 'Lucky' I guess…)_

 _"I don't know, maybe all that flirting you've been doing!" I replied, my voice growing a little bit louder as I spoke each word._

 _"Flirting?" He asked, as if he had no clue what I was even talking about._

 _"Just now? Yesterday? Last week?" I spoke, "It feels like, the second I turn my back from you, you're already eyeing some other girl!" I began to feel a bit upset, but tried my best to hide it._

 _"I wasn't flirting, Jinx. I was just chatting with them!" He tried to defend himself._

 _"Seriously, you were just 'chatting'? That's the best you could come up with?" I placed my left hand on my hip as I finished my sentence._

 _"Yes! Just chatting! Like I said, no flirting happening! Okay?" He smiled sincerely at me, trying to guilt-trip me again, but, this time, I wouldn't budge._

 _"You don't get it, Kid Flash. A handsome guy can't just chat with girls. Especially girls like_ _ **that**_ _!" The hurt I began to feel grew._

 _"Handsome?" He smirked down at me—I hate it when he does that (I feel short…)._

 _"You're missing the point!" I tried as long as I could to hide the fact that I was upset, but now, you could hear it in my voice._

 _"They just wanted autographs, Jinx…!" He kept on a reassuring smile as he spoke._

 _"It's not just autographs they want, Kid Flash…" I didn't want to say that rest, I really didn't, but, I couldn't help myself, "They want…you…" Damn it, now I sound like a stupid jealous girlfriend. My nose and cheeks were pink now, and I had averted my gaze away from Kid Flash._

 _He didn't reply for a second, a little shocked by my sudden change in tone—and attitude—but, he soon spoke again. (Like he always does.)_

 _"But, I don't want them," He smiled down at me, his eyebrows furrowing upward, "I want you…" He put his hand on my shoulder, nudging me to look him in the eye._

 _I wanted to believe him, I really did, but…I couldn't. I couldn't trust that, after today, he would stop trying to lead on random girls. I couldn't make eye contact with him as I spoke, I couldn't bear it._

 _"…" I was silent at first, reluctant to say what I wanted to. I wanted to say 'Really?' or, 'Okay' and smile, see his smile. I wanted to hug it off, be happy for a while. With him, with us, together, but…_

 _"Sure…" I said, closing my eyes for a little bit to keep myself from showing the emotion I was feeling completely. The butterflies flying as fast as Kid Flash could run inside me. I focused entirely on keeping that 'forget it' feeling from letting loose._

 _"What?" He said, his smile slowly fading. I brushed his hand off of my shoulder, gripping my arm._

 _I didn't reiterate. I didn't want to. I looked up at him, trying to focus on his whole face, rather than just his eyes, but failed miserably at doing so._

 _"See you later, Kid Flash." I said, turning my body around, my back facing toward him. I left without another word from either of us. I thought about looking back, running into his arms, or even going back in time change my answer, but it was too late. And I couldn't bear to see his face now…'_

"Jesus, what is wrong with me…?" I asked myself, stopping short on the sidewalk in front of an old, run-down building no one cared for. I rested my face in my palm, my neck bent downward as I stood in place.

"Don't know..." I heard an overly-familiar voice come from behind, one that always made my heart skip a beat.

I whipped around, my short dress flying a little bit with the movement.

"What…?" I scanned his features, taking note of every little detail. From his unmasked face, to his saturated-as-hell blue eyes. I knew it was him, even without the mask. His hair was a bit messy, and looked like it almost defied gravity the way it stood in the position it was always styled with the way his mask formed around his head. He wore a plain yellow shirt and dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. His face was covered in freckles—I never knew he had any; it was the first time I'd seen him without his mask.

He smiled at me, obviously hoping I wanted to see him. For once, I was absolutely thrilled that this boy never gave up.

"Slow-Poke?" He asked, looking me right in my unnaturally pink eyes.

A small smile crept onto my features. When I was a villainess, I never let a genuine, relieved, and over-all humane smile show. But, I've changed since then.

"Hey…!" My smile grew, as did his, as I hugged him.

"Hey" He said back, hugging me tightly, then, shocking me in the process, he pulled me into a kiss.

"Eh…?" I 'asked' when he pulled back. We'd been dating for a while, but he'd never kissed me before.

Maybe I'm not as unlucky as I'd originally thought…


	2. Chapter 2

One-Shot—I Don't Believe In Love

— **Jinx's Point of View—**

After the last fight I had with Kid Flash—with the rest of the HIVE, of course—I began to feel butterflies in my stomach every time his stupid-cute face came into my mind, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

I didn't want to believe it—who would? I'm a villain; villainess. Falling for a hero? That shouldn't make sense. Of course, I noticed right away, I am not dumb. I have been in "like" before—I don't believe in love. My first boyfriend, Leo, or "Kid Kold"—yes, with a 'K'—and I were very close at first. Though he got lamer, and I got smarter, and I left him.

Since then, I had never stayed too long with a guy. Villain boys have two types. The "too-cool-and-prideful-to-care" boys; and the "too-stupid-for-you" ones. And, they are usually—almost always—the latter.

In my girl-ish daze, I took out my unicorn-filled sketchbook and began drawing what was posed beside my bed. A single, dark red, rose placed loosely in a white vase on my dresser. The petals on the rose had begun to wrinkle and curl after being there for a few days now. The vase had a small bit of dust on it, and it reflected into the mirror behind it, matching every detail. The vase was all the to the right side of my dresser, with my hairbrush settled to its left, and some bobby-pins and other 'girl stuff' near it as well. Despite the rest of my room reflecting in the mirror as well, I decided only to draw the rose's reflection, as to make said flower the obvious main focus of the picture.

Although it definitely didn't feel as though, I had been drawing for hours on the paper. I tried so hard to put as much detail as I could into the piece—a little more in the rose than anything else. Because of how many lines I drew in the sketch, I decided it best to leave the picture as it was, with a bit of shading, of course.

When I finished, I nearly dropped the sketchbook when I heard a loud noise come from above me.

'What the hell are they doing up there?!' I thought to myself I jerked my body up. I had been lying flat on my stomach on my bed, covered by the thick, dark greyish purple blanket it held. With a groan, I nearly threw the blanket off of my body, exposing my pale legs.

Currently, because I hadn't planned on even leaving my room the rest of the night, I had decided to just wear a pair of shorts, which her hidden by an oversized grey T-shirt with the words "Fuck You" printed right across my chest—what? I thought it was funny and, frankly, accurate.

I stood up, grabbing a hair tie as I stomped out of my room. As I walked, I tied my un-styled hair into a messy ponytail.

"What the hell are you guys doing up here?!" I yelled when I entered the living, where all of the boys were gathered.

They had been playing video games, and Billy Numerous was dumb enough to piss off Mammoth, who in return, flipped over the couch with him and his clones still on it. Right now, the two boys were fighting while Gizmo watched with a slice of pizza in his hand and Kyd Wykkyd stood and stared out blankly at the others, making no sound whatsoever, like usual.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I placed my hand on my forehead, wishing they could hear anything at all over all their yelling.

"Yeah, not the best way to end a night…!" I heard Seymour, or "See-More," say to me in an awkward tone of voice. He stood with a nervous grin and had his one eye closed for a second before re-opening it to look at me. His cheeks were notably redder than usual.

I sighed, a small and quiet chuckle escaping my pale-pink lips. The smile the slight laughter brought upon my face faded quickly, though, when I heard another loud crash from the opposite side of the room.

One of the many with vases given to me by you-know-who was lying, shattered, on the floor. Although the rose—which died quickly; I didn't have the "greenest" thumb in the world—had been replaced by a bouquet of daisies I happened to have actually paid for, I was still angered when I heard the glass shatter and felt the water splash onto my bare legs—which grew cold and itchy from the impact. I also felt the water spread across the floor and touch my feet, making the thin socks I'd been wearing become wet. And nothing, I repeat, nothing was worse the wet socks.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled at them in a low and aggravated tone.

All of them fell silent, even Kyd Wykkyd flinched a little and stopped the pizza he'd just taken out of the technologically-enhanced microwave from entering his mouth—although the cheese dripped down from the position it was held in an almost cartoon-like manner.

"Uh-Uhm…We," Gizmo began, stuttering out of fear of what I might do to him, "We didn't mean to—"

"Did I ask what you meant to do?!" I interrupted him.

We all stood silently for a moment, and Mammoth tried to back up a little before backing into the fridge and nearly knocking it down before Kyd Wykkyd managed to catch it. I stood my ground, my feet sturdy and still, and my gaze not once faltering. I didn't blink for two minutes straight as all six of us stood in the room. The boys were all sweating as I stared at them.

"Uh—" Seymour was about to say something until I interrupted him.

"Clean it up, damn it!" I screamed, my voice high-pitched. I turned around quickly, my loosely-styled hair flying with the motion.

All of the boys jerked up and immediately began cleaning up the mess to the best of their ability—which wasn't so great. I may not want to walk around the place barefoot for a while, and I'll definitely have to clean it up a second time when—I'm not so pissed.

I entered my room, still annoyed, wishing the door didn't close automatically so I could slam it.

They were so aggravating sometimes!

With a sigh—not that it helped—I decided I would go out for a bit and get some air. I went through my closet, searching for something to wear that didn't scream, "Come at me, Titans!"

Finally, decided what to wear. I tightened the ponytail in my hair and walked upstairs and out the door, not even bothering to spare a glance at the boys who were still sweeping in random places.

I had been wearing a pair of plain black jeans that were ripped a little at the knees and burgundy tennis shoes. I decided to keep on the same shirt and put a black jacket over it—only really for the hood though, so it could cover up my way-too-noticeable pink hair.

I walked silently along the sidewalks of Jump City, keeping my head low so that nobody would notice who am was.

Unfortunately for me, though, that didn't do the trick because, as I was walking, I felt a quick and cold gust of wind blow on my back and suddenly one of the most annoying and annoyingly likable Justice League wannabes was behind me.

"Hey!" He said, making me flinch a little despite knowing he was there.

"…" I didn't reply; I didn't want to.

"What's up, Jinx?" He spoke again, urging me to say something in return.

"What do you want?" I gave up after a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence—for me, anyway.

He shrugged and sped up just a little to walk beside me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to cross the street and continue on my aimless journey through the city, growing further and further from my "home."

"Something on your mind?" He finally spoke up again, eyeing me up and down, which made me feel more uncomfortable.

"No." Was all I said.

"Liar, I can tell you've got something on your mind. You have that look on your face." He replied, a large grin plastered on his face, a little smug, too.

"'That look'? What does that mean?" I asked, a little defensive, as I stopped walking and turned to face him properly, bending my neck a bit to look up at him—because I wasn't wearing my usual choice of footwear, he seemed so much taller compared to me now.

"You know, when you are thinking about something your face kind of softens and stuff…" He replied in a sort of awkward tone. I could have sworn I saw him blushing under that mask.

"Uh-huh?" I placed my hand on my hip. By now, the hood had fallen off of my head from speeding up when I tried to walk away from him. Now, there was a crap-ton of loose hairs and the hair tie was close to falling out.

He smiled again and took a small bit of hair in his hands. I stepped back, my cheeks tinting just slightly, causing him to drop the hair.

"You look good without the devil-horn style" He spoke bluntly.

"It…It's not supposed to be devil horns…" I mumbled under my breath. I could tell by the way his face changed, his eyebrows raised, that he heard me. I narrowed my eyes a little bit and averted my gaze to the ground to my right. "Never mind!" I turned around again and began walking.

He just continued on, following me.

"You sure like to annoy the hell out of people, don't you?" I asked, somewhat rhetorically.

He nodded, "It's my specialty" His grin grew—if that was even possible.

I rolled my eyes again—that seemed to be my specialty, at the moment—and sped up just a little. Of course, he immediately sped as well, to match my pace.

"Could you, maybe, not stalk me?" I asked him.

"Nope!" He replied with a chuckle.

I stopped short, causing him to nearly trip before way-too-quickly standing up straight again. With both hands rested on my hips and my eyes narrowed, staring straight into his sky-blues, I began again,

"What do you want from me? If you're going to take me to jail, get on with it. I'm not in the mood to fight, so, if that's all you want, leave me the hell alone." I spoke coldly to him, a little too.

"You think I have some sort of 'ulterior motive'?" He asked, ignoring everything I said.

"Everyone does," I replied bluntly.

"Well, not me. I'm just here to be friendly!" He said.

"Then give it up, 'cause I don't do friendly." I kept the cold tone of voice.

"You sure?" He questioned, his happy grin turning into a more cocky one.

I didn't reply right away, but, when I opened my mouth to begin speaking, he interrupted me.

"Jinx, being evil really isn't your thing. You have a good heart, you just don't know how to use it," He held out his hand to me, "Let me show you." He ended softly, his smile growing smaller, more sincere.

In my head, I wanted to take his hand. Outwardly, I smacked it away from me with a sneer.

"You're delusional," I said, and I hopped up, grabbing onto one of the thicker electric lines and using it to make my way to the top of a lower-level building. I hopped quickly from roof to roof to try and get away from Kid Flash, but, when I finally decided to take a break after three minutes of traveling by rooftop, He was already right next to me.

"Would you stop that?!" I yelled, angered and confused by the persistent hero.

"Stop what?" He asked, much more calmly than I had.

"Uh—" I didn't know what to say, what was it that bothered me so much, anyway? The anger swelled up inside me; I didn't know my own feelings—or, I didn't want to know. "Th-That!?" I yelled again, unsure of myself. He merely laughed at me.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Jinxie," He said.

"Don't call me that!" I said much too quickly, the red on my cheeks evident.

"Then what should I call you?" He asked, grinning smugly.

"My name." My tone of voice lowered, as did my volume.

"And, what might that be?" Is this hero for real?!

I glared for a minute, "You want my real name? My 'secret identity,' as you hero-dorks call it?" I smirked at that.

"Care to share?" He asked, obviously not following where I was going with this.

"Maybe…" I said, holding my index finger to my upward-curved lips, "If you are too?" His eyes widened a little, not by much, though; he must've seen that coming, even a little.

He laughed at me, "That's a little different!" He said, still smiling for almost no reason.

"How so? I mean, you want to know my real name, wherein you could just search me up and find out my whole story, or give me away to the higher-ups. You're saying that's different from what I could do with your secret identity?" I felt the smirk grow beyond my control as his face changed to a shocked and somewhat confused look.

"Touché," He said. He stupid grin returning almost immediately.

"Exactly," I said, stepping back, prepared to jump again, "Well, I've got to go. The boys get worried when I haven't threatened to kill them at least once every hour" I said, grinning wickedly.

"Then why don't I give you a lift?" He replied. My face changed completely.

"What?" I said, my heels already on the edge of the roof.

Before I could even react, Kid Flash was holding me up bridal-style.

"What the hell are you—" In a second, all I could see was a blur of the city. I could hear the quick-paced pounding of my heart as Kid Flash ran. I gripped his suit tightly; I didn't even bother to think about the fact that my nails could have been digging into his skin as I did so.

As fast it started, everything came to a quick and stomach-churning stop. I felt dizzy. My heart beat still pounding in my head. Kid Flash set me down with no concern for my stability, and I nearly fell over.

"Whoa! Sorry, I've never had a passenger before!" He laughed at me, again.

"I…" I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going as fast as Kid Flash himself, "Hate…You…" I managed to say. I held my hand over my stomach, feeling like I going to throw up.

"Really? I had no idea!" He chuckled and said. I attempted to hex him, but my aim was so off he didn't even need to dodge.

Once I finally regained my composure, I turned to enter the HIVE Five base, shooing Kid Flash away. As the door opened in front of me, I heard—and felt—Kid Flash leave.

When I walked in, I was surprised to see the main room relatively clean.

"Jinx! You're back! Ar-Are you still mad?" Seymour asked me. I shook my head, my stomach still churning as I walked in further.

"Okay, good!" Billy said, all his clones nodding in agreement.

"Are you…okay?" Gizmo asked awkwardly, looking at my probably-green face.

"Fine…I…Just…" I turned to the counter, where a pizza box was set and began to vomit right on top of the pizza that it held.

The boys were horrified.

"Ack!" Billy and Gizmo shouted simultaneously.

I wiped my lips on my sleeve and gagged when I saw the vomit-covered pizza in front of me. It looked gross, and sure as hell smelled just as bad.

"Where were you?" Seymour was the only one to ask.

"Out," Was all I said, "I…I'm going to take a shower…"

"Yeah! Good idea!" Billy Numerous and his clones said, covering their noses as they did so. Seymour face-palmed while the other three boys in the room—Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd—agreed with Billy.

"Gee, thanks…" I mumbled as I walked off in the direction of my room. Once I'd reached my destination, and typed in a very long and complicated password, the door to my room slid open. As I walked in, the door slid closed once again behind me. With a sigh, and walked further in until I noticed something out of place. A single rose lay on my bed, surely not there before I left. I walked over and carefully picked it up. No thorns, and a very deep shade of red. Beside it, I saw a small note that I didn't notice before. I knelt down to pick it up.

'Jinx' The front read. I unfolded the paper to read the rest of the note.

'I had fun with you tonight, even if it didn't end so good for you. (I'd wink at you if I were saying this in person)' The last part was crossed out, but it was obviously there, and the attempt to cross it out made me laugh a little. There wasn't any real signature, just a poorly drawn lightning bolt—which matched perfectly with the hasty and messy handwriting Kid Flash unexpectedly had.

With a small, and barely noticeable, smile I set the note down on my dresser and placed the rose in the vase with the other that I'd managed to keep alive.

With that, I entered the bathroom I had built into my room—I was so sick of sharing a bathroom with five boys—and got into the shower. I was in there for about fifteen minutes.

As I turned off the faucet, I sang along to the rhythm in my head and wrapped my body in an indigo-coloured towel.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man," I sang in a high, and very feminine, sounding voice. I never liked my singing—I just liked to sing—but, the boys liked it when I did.

I continued on with the lyrics while I searched my drawers and closet for some clothes. To go to bed, a pair of black short-shorts and a cropped shirt that I would never wear in public. I never liked my complexion; I am so pale, grey practically, it's gross. And, unlike those damn Titans girls, I have, like, no curves. It's infuriating.

I stopped singing, and let out a sigh, still looking at my reflection in the mirror attached to my dresser beside my bed. My hair was down; still soaking wet, the natural curls that I usually straightened first thing in the morning began to form.

"Do you normally look at yourself for this long?" I felt a slight gush of air blow on my back, and suddenly Kid Flash was behind me. I flinched and turned half-way.

"How—Where—Get out!" I yelled.

"Nah," He replied, looking around at my newly repaired room and then back to me, "Nice shirt," He said grinning.

Immediately, I pulled down on the shirt, feeling the warmth on my face. He laughed at my reaction and continued eyeing both me and my room.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" I asked, coldly, still holding onto my shirt.

He shrugged, and his eyes landed on my bed. At first, I didn't know what he was looking at, then, though, I realized, when he was suddenly on the opposite side of the room holding my sketchbook. He'd already been through it before, why does he need to look at it again?!

"Hey!" I yelled, jerking my body forward and forgetting about my shirt, "Give me that!" I quickly made my way over to him.

"Ooh! Nice! You sure do love unicorns!" He said with a laugh as he flipped through the pages. He eventually landed on one. As he looked at it, I could see he blue eyes moving from the other side of my room and back to the page a few times. His somewhat straightened face reverted back to its usual grin as he continued speaking once more, "You're really talented, Jinx" He said with a sincere look on his face.

I couldn't stop the red on my cheeks and nose. "Shut up, you only think that because you can barely manage to draw a lightning bolt right!" I said reaching for the book. He flipped back the pages and closed it while holding it higher above my head. "You're joking?" I said, narrowing my eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"Nope!" He said simply.

Reaching my arm up, I stepped onto the tips of my toes to attempt to reach for the sketch pad, but, of course, he dodged my attempts to steal it back with ease. I ended up jumping slightly. He laughed at me. I grabbed onto his shoulder, catching him off guard, and stepped onto his feet to raise my height a little. In the exact moment that I had grabbed a hold of the sketchbook, however, I heard my bedroom door open.

"Hm?" Kid Flash hummed, along with myself, as we heard Seymour's voice.

"Hey, Jinx, what's with all the…" His eye widened a little as he looked at me and Kid Flash, "noise…" We all stood for a second.

I didn't know it until I looked back, behind me, into the mirror but, with the way both of my arms were raised, my shirt had been lifted halfway over my bra and I had been standing so close to Kid Flash that our chests were nearly touching.

"What is he doing in your room?!" Seymour asked, loudly, regaining some of his composure. His face was red—for two obvious different reasons.

"Ah—he—I didn't—He just showed up!" I yelled in response. Kid Flash let go of my sketchpad, and I lowered my arm, with it in hand, and stepped away from him—though, my hand was still on his shoulder, unbeknownst to me.

"Yeah, honest!" Kid Flash chuckled and winked at Seymour, which made both Seymour and me annoyed.

Suddenly, Seymour took out his Hive FIVE communicator and pressed the button to contact the others.

"Oh, shi—" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a strong wind blow in my face and a hand wrapped around my waist. It lasted hardly a second, but, all around me was a blur of the city. When it stopped, I felt the familiar churn of my stomach.

"Urgh…" I said, holding my stomach. When my hair fell in my face from lowering my head I felt that it was completely dried. "Eh?" I questioned, touching my hair, hardly acknowledging that Kid Flash was in the room too—or wherever the room was, for that matter.

"Cool, huh?" He said, smiling down at me.

"Uh…" I thought for a moment until realizing I had no idea where I was, "Where the hell—"

"I've got an apartment in Jump City. I almost never use it, but, with the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing, I decided I stay in it for a while. You like?" He interrupted me.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?!" I asked while contemplating whether or not I should kill him.

"What's-his-name was about to tell your team I was in your room. Don't want them getting the wrong idea" He said with a wink.

I glared at him, "I can handle them myself." I said, looking around, "His name is Seymour, by the way…" I felt bad for Seymour—he was the least evil of us, and kind of a creep, but he was sweet.

Kid Flash just shrugged, "He's forgettable."

"Rude." I crossed my arms.

"Defensive?" He asked me, smirking, "Do you like him or something? Or do you pity him?"

"Shut up! He's my teammate!" I said, ignoring his last comment.

"He was about to rat you out to the others." Kid Flash said with another shrug, his grin a little bit smaller.

"He was probably just…hurt…" I said, feeling bad. It was obvious that Seymour had feelings for me, and he was always so nice to me I never could let him down properly.

Kid Flash raised his eyebrow at me. "What? Believe it or not, villains care about their teammates too!" He looked at me skeptically.

"You're not cut out to be a villain…" He said.

"Shut up! I need you telling what I can and can't do!" I yelled, hurt for whatever reason.

"That's not what I meant!" He said.

"Oh please! That's exactly what you meant!" I yelled in reply, "So, what are you going to do to me? Take me to prison?" I asked, glowering at him.

He shook his head 'no.' "I'm not going to arrest you," He sighed, "I'm tired. And hungry."

"Whatever," I said, crossing my arms—why couldn't I just get along with people? I sat down on the couch we both stood by as we fought while Kid Flash left for what I assumed was the kitchen.

'What did I just get myself into?' I thought as sat with my knees propped against my chest. I didn't even have shoes on, just some grey and indigo socks—indigo is my favourite colour, if you couldn't tell. 'I definitely cannot trust him, if I try to sleep, I'll more than likely wake up in prison. God damn it…' I sighed and hummed a little.

I could hear Kid Flash doing God-knows-what in the kitchen. With the noise, I thought it would safe to sing a little. With Piano Man still stuck in my head, I sang the chorus quietly, looking out, straight ahead of me.

I didn't notice for a little while, but the noise had quickly stopped, and Kid Flash was in the small doorway that led out of the living room and to the kitchen.

When I had finished the chorus and moved on to the next verse, I heard Kid Flash's voice interrupt my own, "I didn't know you could sing…?" He said, quieter than usual, with a somewhat cocky grin formed on his lips.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." I turned my head to look at him.

He walked over to the couch and sat next to me, completely disregarding the fight we had just had, "Care to share?" He asked.

"Not sure," I said.

He raised an eyebrow at this, "How about a game?"

"What kind?"

"I get to ask you three questions, and you have to tell the truth. Then you get to ask me three." He said.

I grinned, and his own grew. "Alright, who goes first?" I said. His grin grew once more and he pointed at me.

— **Kid Flash's Point of View—**

I could see the interest in Jinx's pink, cat-like eyes at my suggestion. I pointed to her when she asked who asked the questions first, and her small grin turned slightly mischievous. Why I had so quickly come to love that smile of hers, I'll never know. I just do.

"Alright then…" She hummed a little as she thought, and bit her lip slightly, which looked really cute form my perspective, "Okay, what's your favourite food?" She asked. I have to say, I was a little bit surprised.

"Everything!" I said, lifting my index finger, "Anything and everything!"

"That's dumb! There's got to be something you don't like!" She said in reply.

"Nope! None! Zippo!" I said, and she laughed at me.

"Only nerds say 'zippo'!" She said, ridiculing me.

"Well, damn…!" I joked, "Next question?"

"Hmm…" She hummed once more. She looked at me for a while, though not my face. She was staring at my chest. I blushed at the thought, thankful that I was wearing a mask. "Which colour do you like better, red, or yellow?" She asked. I internally sighed and slapped myself for being so dirty-minded.

"Uh…" I actually had never thought about that before. Red or yellow? I guess I liked both. "I like both equally!" I said quickly.

"That's also dumb." She narrowed her eye just slightly.

"How is that dumb?" I asked her.

"That counts as one of your three!" She said.

"What?! No way! No fair!" I said, genuinely shocked by her sudden claim.

She laughed; her laugh was so cute. Her voice was so feminine and soft, and her laugh was quiet and sweet. How could someone so perfect be called a criminal?

"Plus, I have one question left!" She pointed out, "So, tell me Spandex Boy, what's your real name?" Both of my eyebrows rose at her, and my eyes widened. Oh, yeah, that's how.

"Uhm…" I said, not sure if I should even give a hint.

"You never gave any rules or specifics" She shrugged. This girl.

"Okay, you got me there. But, I really shouldn't tell you that. I mean, this is my secret identity. And, you are a criminal, if you forgot."

"I prefer that term, 'villainess'" She mocked, "And, it doesn't really matter now. What am I going to do, go back to my former team and tell them the Kid Flash's supposed secret identity? They're not going to believe me. They'll think I just want them to forget about the whole 'incident.' They may be stupid, but it's, like, way hard to get a villain's trust. I'm still considering all the shit you could pull when I'm not looking." She spoke harshly to me, though, I couldn't blame her. I was a hero, and she a villain, after all.

With a sigh, I gave in, "Okay, fine…" I was still reluctant to tell her much, but her smile was too much for me, "Call me Wally." I said, my voice cracking a little.

She chuckled—gee, thanks. "Not exactly heroic, but, okay. Hi, Wally, my name is yet-to-be-determined." She winked. Oh, god, I want to touch her right now.

I smiled with hope. "Okay! My turn!" I said, "Question one, were you born a metahuman?" I asked. Her reaction shocked me. Her eyes widened a little, and her forehead furrowed in slight pain. Her mouth quivered slightly.

"No…" She said, probably remembering something she didn't want to.

"Uh, sorry, was that a bad question?" I asked, holding out a hand to her. She pushed it away with the back of her own, pale, hand and looked away.

Next question." Was all she said.

"O-Okay…" I thought for a minute, "Uhm, question two, what's your favourite type of ice cream?"

"I don't eat ice cream. I don't like it," She said. I looked at her wide-eyed.

"How could you not like ice cream?!" I asked, raising my voice. She shrugged. I wanted to slap myself, once again, for killing the good mood around us.

"Whatever," I tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle, "Well, you know what question three is. Your real name?"

"…" She didn't say anything at first but, after a few more seconds passed, she opened her mouth to speak, "Call me Layla."

I smiled at her. "Nice name," I said, "Did you know the name Layla means 'intoxication' or 'dark beauty'?" I asked her. That made her laugh a little—good, good keep being nerdy so she'll be happy again. "Yeah, you know, it became really popular after that song Layla came out in the 70s!" I said.

She laughed again. "Yeah, though, Eric Clapton's not really my thing." She said.

"More of a Joel-girl?" I asked she blushed at that.

"Shut up…" She mumbled. She tried to hide it, but I could see the small smile she couldn't keep from forming. I wanted to cup her fragile-looking cheek in my hand, pull her close to me, and kiss and hold her and show her how much my heart is aching right now. Too bad the risk of being hexed to death is way too high right now.

"Hey," I began again, "You want to watch a movie or something?" I asked. She looked at me for a few seconds. "I have popcorn?" I said in a slight question.

"Okay, fine." She grinned awkwardly.

"Great!" I said way too excitedly. She laughed a little at me as I ran off and grabbed one of my favourite movies ever.

She snorted slightly as she looked at the cover of the movie, "Sorry, but I've got this pact about never watching a single Disney movie!" She grinned.

"What?! But…It's Aladdin!" I said, "Please?" I asked, elongated to 'ea' sounding and throwing my best puppy-dog eyes at her. She didn't seem affected by the puppy-dogs eyes at all. She rolled her eyes, though, and took the movie.

"Fine, you've successfully made me uncomfortable. I'll watch it." She said, still grinning.

"Yes!" I said doing a dorky-looking victory dance that made her snort again and laugh louder than she has all night.

With all the lights off in the room, we watched the movie. Of course, I cried, but Jinx just sat silently, giving my funny looks every now and then.

When the movie ended, and tears were staining my shirt, I ran and grabbed a tissue and sat back down.

"You're genuinely crying?" She looked at me. Her face was a little bit red, but there were no tears.

"You're not?!" I asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Nope," She said, "Though, I did like the movie, admittedly." She smiled, more genuinely than ever, at me.

I didn't reply, just stared, taking in the moment. I'd never been so captivated by someone, once again, I was thankful for the mask. Only this girl could make my face burn and become such a deep red.

"What?" She asked after a minute of silence passed, "Are you just going to stare at me?" She asked, getting up and turning off the television, then moving to turn on the lights. Once the lights turned on, I finally snapped out of it, shaking my head a little.

"Sorry, your smile just so beautiful, I was—shit, I said that out loud!" I said, accidentally, swearing, and looking away.

I saw the shocked look on her face and, in a second, the lightbulb above us had broken and we were left in utter darkness.

"Uhm…" I said, breaking the silence. She didn't say anything, "Jinx?" I spoke again.

"…Yeah?" She finally said.

"I can't see anything," I said.

"Me neither."

After that, it was silent once again. I stood up, and walked slowly in towards the shut, mini blind-covered and curtained window.

I reached out to touch the window as I took another step, but when I didn't feel anything, I ended tripping and falling.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jinx asked. I could hear her run over to where I had fallen.

"Trying to get some light in here…" I said, awkwardly, as I sat up and rubbed my head, still in the darkness.

"By tripping?" She replied. I looked to my left, where I heard her voice come from. I could make out her small figure—hardly—in the darkness. My eyes were starting to adjust but, by the looks of it, her eyes had done so long before mine even begun to.

She had knelt down next to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Can you see, like, at all?" She asked, bluntly.

"Sort of?" I replied, a bit unsure of myself. I was never very good at maneuvering in the dark—hell, I was scared of the dark until I hit fourteen!

I couldn't see it but I could've sworn she rolled her eyes at me.

"Here," She said, grabbing my sides and helping me stand up, "I can see pretty well in the dark."

"Cool," I mumbled.

"Just come with me." She said. She had her hands just above my waist, and she matched my pace as she walked steadily in the dark. We eventually came to a stop, and, as I heard a click, the lights turned on and we were in the kitchen. Her hands were still on my body and she looked up at me.

"Did you hurt yourself in your fall?" She said in a mock-filled tone.

"I wish. I'd love to have you as a nurse" I said, matching her tone.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly the 'sexy nurse' type," She said, making me blush.

"You know," I had to get back her for that, so I placed my hands on hers, "Your still holding on. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I asked. She looked shocked, and quickly brought her hands back her sides, her face red.

"Shut up!" She said for the hundredth time—probably ever.

I laughed at her, she is so cute.

"What? Stop laughing at me!" She spoke again.

"Sorry, you're just so," I am not making the same mistake, "funny!" I think I should have said what I really meant—cute—instead, because she glared at me after that.

"And you're really annoying!" She said.

"Do you get off on insulting people?" I said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Her tone darkened.

"Wait, I worded that way wrong!" I threw my hands p and waved them, not sure what good it would do for me.

"Didn't your teachers ever teach you to think before you speak?"

"Didn't your teachers ever teach you the Golden Rule?" I asked her, she smiled sarcastically.

"My teachers never bothered with me after second grade," She said.

"How come?" I asked, only a little bit curious.

"I…" She stopped, "I stopped caring!" She said, her voice cracking just slightly. Was she telling truth?

"Mhm?" I hummed to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Just…" She said, "Whatever. I'm tired." She said.

"Couch or bed?" I asked her.

"Bed." She said.

"'Kay, you can sleep in my room then," I said.

"Eh?" She questioned.

I laughed, "I don't have a guest room." I shrugged at her.

"Well, I…" She paused, thinking for a minute. I could tell, now, that she was thinking, because her bit her lip whenever she did so.

"Unless you want to couch?" I asked.

"I don't care." She said.

"Bed it is then. Wouldn't want such a pretty lady sleeping uncomfortably" I said with a wink. She blushed and brushed off what I said quickly.

After a bit more conversation, I grabbed a blanket from underneath my bed and lay on the couch. I did change my clothes, but I grabbed a mask that wasn't attached to my 'uniform' and went to sleep.

— **Jinx's Point of View—**

'That boy…' I thought as I lay in Kid Flash's—Wally's—bed. I still couldn't believe he actually told me his name, or that I told him mine.

I felt a little bit awkward, sleeping in Wally's bed. (Or in a boy's bed, in general.) It smelled nice, like only a little bit of cologne, and nature; like Wally. I could feel the heat rising on my face. With him around, that seemed to happen way too much. Earlier, when I saw he'd gone to sleep with a mask on, I felt a little offended, and, I still do. I mean, I already told me his name, why hide his face too? What would be the point? I sighed, rolled over I his bed. I'd been lying, awake, for a while now, so the bed became warm compared outside of the blankets—yes, I had multiple—that only covered until my chest, while my arms stayed uncovered.

Eventually, I fell asleep but, when I opened my eyes again and found the bedside table that held Wally's alarm clock, I found that I'd only been asleep for two hours.

Another sigh escaped my lips, and I sat up, wiping my eyes. As I uncovered my bared legs, I felt a chill travel through my body and spine. I ignore it, however, and left the small bedroom. I stopped in the darkened living—my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness—and caught sight of Wally's sleeping figure. Only saw half of his face, he had been rolled over so that he was facing the inside of the couch, but I could still see the peaceful look on his face. I stepped a bit closer and leaned my body on the edge of the couch cushion, looking over it at him. His breathing was calm, and his blanket made it all the way p his shoulders. He wore the mask still, but it had moved a little on his face and looked funny. And, his hair was an utter mess.

I continued to take in the image of him for a few minutes more until I heard a quiet, whisper of Wally's voice speak up,

"Enjoying the view?" He asked me.

"How long have you been awake?" I replied, a little embarrassed that he'd caught me staring.

"Only a minute or two." He said, which relieved me, "How long have you been awake?" He asked me,

I smiled, and hummed a little, "Only a minute or two." I said.

"Liar" He spoke, his voice still in a whisper.

I laughed quietly, and he soon joined.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me, turning his head a little bit and opening his eyes to look at me. His smile was so refreshing.

I shook my head 'no' and continued examining his features in the dark.

I could tell he knew I was staring, but I didn't care so much. Maybe it was just me being extremely tired that I stopped caring and did what I'd wanted to all day?

"Thanks…" I said as quietly as I could while still actually speaking.

"For what?" Of course, he heard me.

"Hm." Was I 'said' in reply, and he accepted my answer. He reached his arm up and touched a bit lock of my hair that had fallen in my face a little while ago.

"I like your hair…" He began, "It's…Cool. Like you." Smiled at me. My cheeks and nose tinted slightly.

"Nah…" I said.

"What do you mean 'nah'?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm not really 'cool'…" I replied.

"Sure you are. You're lots of things." He said.

"Like what?" I asked him, looking at him curiously.

The mask he wore was smaller than his actual one, so I could see more of his face. The now red parts, to be specific.

"You're pretty, and funny, and smart, and talented, and pretty, and cool, and pretty…" He said.

"You said 'pretty' three times…"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at me, and I knew my whole face had to be red by now.

"Why do you that?" I asked him.

"Déjà vu," He said.

"I'm serious, why?" I asked again.

"Do what?"

"Be nice?"

"Because I like you? I think you can do good, and I want you to know that I think that…"

"That's not very nice, you know?" I said, vaguely.

"What?"

"Telling a girl you like her, you could give off the wrong impression doing that."

"Hm" He smiled, "Wrong impression, huh?" He then moved his hand from my hair to my face and lifted his body to be in level with mine. For a second he hesitated, then, pulled me in for a kiss.

I was struck, paralyzed, confused. All of the above. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? I didn't understand it. I don't understand this boy, I don't think I ever will. It was light, but when he pulled away, he did it with such reluctance that I could tell he'd been waiting for that for a long time.

He stayed close and held onto my cheek. His hand was so warm, and my face was so cold. It all felt surreal.

"What…?" I didn't even bother finishing the sentence. He leaned in again and kissed me for the second time. This time, though, for longer, and more passionately. I'd never kissed anyone before, not even my first boyfriend, Leo.

When he pulled away for the second time, he looked directly into my widened eyes. He didn't say anything right away, just stared. Our faces were so close, his nose nearly touching mine. For a second, I had no idea what to do. So many thoughts were flashing in my mind at once that I couldn't concentrate on just one. On one hand, I wanted to continue whatever the hell this was but, on the other, I wanted to slap that stupid grin off of his face for pulling such a move.

"You—" He looked so annoyingly smug now that I felt I had to choose the latter. My eyes flashed pink and before he could react, he was on the floor across the room.

"Totally worth it…" I heard him mumble as he groaned and stood up. I rolled my eyes and turned on a lamp I hadn't notice the first time we had been left in a pitch-black room, and debated whether turning it on was a good idea. My face was burning, probably the reddest it'd ever been. I was never good with boys or romance or any of that, and just the touch of Leo made my face change shade. But this was different—sort of.

"Get up." I turned on the lamp and walked over to him, holding out my hand to him. I had my gaze settled on the other side of the room so I wouldn't have to look at the boy who had, by now, taken my hand and stood up. He still had my hand in his grip, and I tried to pull away. He seemed reluctant to let go, but did anyway, and my arm fell to my side.

"I don't whether to thank you or what" Kid Flash said—I'm not used to thinking of him as 'Wally'.

I rolled my eyes at him, "It doesn't really matter." I had a blank expression on my face now, but continued looking at the floor.

"Jinx," He said in a more serious tone of voice, "I—"

I knew exactly what he was going to say, and interrupted him before he could say it, shaking my head, "I already told you, I'm no hero. I'm a criminal; I'm bad luck." I said, feeling more sullen by what I'd said than I ever had.

"You don't have to be!" He smiled down at me, his eyebrows furrowing upward.

I held up my hand, and small flickers of pink surrounded it. "Right, because, by choosing good, my powers will just change to good luck?" I spoke sarcastically.

He took my hand, even though he knew full well that it would hurt. When my powers hit his hand, I could see the slight wince in Kid Flash's features. I immediately tried to pull my hand away, once again, but he held on.

"You don't have to use your power against us!" He said.

"'Us' being the good guys?" I spoke, "You do realize that I can't even take a midnight stroll without the Titans showing up to arrest me for just being alive?" It was true; I couldn't even live my life without the 'good guys' thinking I had just committed a crime—maybe that was my crime, in their eyes?

"It doesn't have to be like that!" He continued to try and reassure me, but I held on.

"Yes, it does. I've made my way onto the Titan's 'nemesis' list, and I'm not going anywhere else!" I had begun to raise my voice, growing annoyed by Kid Flash's persistence.

"Then let me worry about them!" He said. He is so naïve.

"No! I don't need a goody-two-shoes to solve my problems for me, damn it!" I pulled my hand out of his grip and stepped back.

"But, Jinx—" He stopped himself, and I knew exactly what he was doing, "…Layla…" He said. Hearing him say my name made me want to throw up now.

"No, Kid Flash, I am not going to join the heroes. It wouldn't work, whether you, I, or anyone likes it or not!" I said. He looked hurt by that.

"I…I need some air. Don't follow me." I said as I opened the door to the apartment and walked out, not even considering to fact that I was in pajamas—tiny shorts, a cropped shirt, and socks, with my hair loose and curly and my bangs messy on my forehead.

I felt the cold of the sidewalk on my feet as I walked, and the light breeze on my legs and stomach sent a chill up my spine.

'Maybe this was a bad idea…?' I thought as I walked, passing by an overly-familiar pizza place. It was late, but the lights in the building were still on. 'Did they ever close?' I asked myself. Just as I was walking passed the doorway, one of the doors flung open and hit me right in the nose.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I stepped back and held my nose.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry, miss!" Said the person who had hit me.

"Pfft—You fricken—" I would have finished the sentence, had the person towering over me not been Cyborg.

"Ah—Jinx?!" He yelled, a pizza box in one hand while the other turned to a weapon. I felt blood drip down from my nose as I stepped back.

"Urgh! This is what I was talking about!" I yelled to no one, causing the furrowing of Cyborg's eyebrows. He stared at me for a minute, which annoyed the hell out of me. "What?" I asked, coldly.

"What are you wearing?" He said, looking uncomfortably at my attire. My face flushed red, and I tugged at the bottom of my shirt for the hundredth time that evening.

I sighed, not wanting to even try to explain what I was doing—not that I need to explain myself to Titan, Cyborg no less. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you upset or something?" He asked, obviously awkward.

"What, is that so weird? Criminals can't have feelings, too?" I asked, rhetorically. (Though, he didn't take it that way.) I wiped the blood that had, by now, dripped onto my upper lip onto the back of my left hand as I set the other on my waist.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just, you know, weird to see villains walking around, looking sad, in their pajamas…" He spoke—and I rolled my eyes—while he eyed my clothing once more before settling his gaze back on my face, "Mind if I ask, why?"

"Yes, I do mind," I said, quickly and bluntly. He only shrugged, though seemed a little disappointed, and spoke again,

"Well, whatever, I have to—Is that Kid Flash?" I cut himself off and squinted his eyes slightly, looking behind me. I heard a slight 'yelp!' come from behind me and my body immediately whipped around, my hair flying as it did so.

"Oh great, my stalker's back!" I yelled sarcastically, "I told you not to follow me!"

Kid Flash ran—flashed—to us with the heave of a sigh and a facepalm, and I heard a mumbled come from Cyborg repeated my 'stalker' comment.

"Since when do I listen to what you say?" He said, an awkward and hopeful grin plastered on his tan-skinned face. Cyborg snickered a little at that.

"Tch," Was all I had to say. I kept my gaze to my side, and my arms crossed below to my chest—somewhat to cover up my bare stomach. I felt a breeze pass by, blowing mine and Wally's hair as it did so.

"So…" The freckle-faced boy began again, "What are you two up to?"

"Letting the pizza get cold," Cyborg said.

"Wasting time" I replied in a similar tone of voice to Cy's—did I just call him that?

Wally chuckled, "Hey, Layla—"

"No." I interrupted too-little-too-late.

"Layla?" Cyborg looked down—way down—at me, directly in my unnaturally pink eyes.

"Urgh," I groaned, "Thanks a lot, Freckles," I said absentmindedly. Flinched a little, realizing what I had said.

"Freckles?" Cyborg questioned.

— **Cyborg's Point of View—**

With my eyebrow raised suspiciously and the grease of the pizza sinking through the box, and did my best to look intimidating as I stared the short, pink-haired villainess down.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Not really." Jinx—Layla?—tried her best at a smile, and failed.

Wally whistled awkwardly and rocked on his feet. "You know what? I'm starving. What do you say, Cy, want to share that pizza?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope," I replied, "And don't try and change the subject, Kid Flash," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh!" He yelled, making Jinx and me both flinch, "Cy, look! It's Gizmo, and he's got some wacko device looking thing!" He yelled and pointed behind me.

"What?" Jinx said.

"Where?" I yelled and we both turned, before felt a strong gust of wind and suddenly Wally and Jinx were gone, ironically, in a flash.

— **Jinx's Point of View—**

"Whew! Was that close, or what?" Kid Flash said as we came to a stop. I held my stomach, crouched over.

"What…Did I…Tell you abo…ut…taking me…running…with you-ou…?" I said with many stutters and pausing and a few gurgles.

He shrugged, "Eh."

"If I weren't so damn dizzy, I'd kick your balls," I said, still in a slight mumbled.

"Pfft—" He laughed at what I had said.

"Are you mentally challenged?" I asked him, standing and regaining whatever was left of my composure.

"I don't how to answer that." He replied in a more serious—but still joking—tone of voice.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at him, which made him laugh as well.

"Sorry I bugged you." He said after we both stopped the chuckles.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," I said, looking away.

"Hm," He hummed, "It does to me."

I looked up at him with a questioning look on my pale face.

"I like you, Jinx," He spoke again, "I don't like to see you upset."

"Pfft," I pushed him a little, a small grin formed on my lips, "Dude, cut it with the cheesy stuff," I said. He smiled.

"One last thing…" He said. I gave him another questioning look, a bit more suspicious this time, and had barely any time to react when he pulled me in for a kiss at super-speed.

When I closed my eyes, all I could see was roses, a rainbow of them, crimson being my favourite of the bunch. I relaxed my tensed shoulders, lifted my arms, and wrapped them around Wally's far-more-muscular-than-mine body. He seemed pleased, and pulled me in as close to him as he could, his right hand on my cheek and his left intertwined with my loose and wavy hair. When he pulled back, he was close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Maybe…Just maybe…" For once, I felt confident in myself, "I could try being good." I smiled at him.

Wally's grin grew so much that, from my perspective, it looked like I hurt. He scooped me up in his arms and lifted me off the ground in a hug, spinning me at almost super-speed.

"Yay!" He said, like a child being rewarded, "Let's get started!"

"Now?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes just slightly.

He laughed, like my question was totally stupid.

"Wha—" I felt him move and, in the blink of an eye, my back as on the couch and he was on top of me.

"Hell no!" He said with the evilest-looking grin I'd ever seen him make.


End file.
